


Trap

by orphan_account



Series: Team U.M.A series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A certain ginger/ brown furred cat in a particular place if u Kno what I mean, Alphys and Mettaton fuck someone up, Badass Alphys, Beating, Bullying, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Confident Alphys, Cute, Ghost Mettaton (Undertale), Ghost! Mettaton was actually a lot like a marshmallow, Mentioned Alphys (Undertale), Other, Shy Mettaton, This is why Alphys has glasses y'all, Undyne (Undertale) Swears, Undyne wasn't there yet, When Alphys used to have her electricity powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Turns out Mettaton REALLY hates being called 'loli'. It brings back.........memories......
Relationships: Burgerpants & Mettaton (Undertale), Mettaton & Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Team U.M.A series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643275
Kudos: 3





	Trap

Mettaton was taking a break from his metal body for a while. He hadn't felt so light in a long time. He phased thru the walls, laughing to himself. How long has it been since he's been a ghost? His thoughts were interrupted by a certain jasper eyed pihrana. 

"Who the hell are you? Wait....... Mettaton?" 

Mettaton blushed lightly.

"Holy shit dude. You look like a damn marshmallow femboy dude, you're so CUTE! I WANNA SQUISH YOU, DAMMIT!!" Undyne squealed, enveloping Mettaton in a crushing hug.

"W-what did you just call me?" The pink ghost asked, his voice wavering."I, uh, I called you a femboy dude. Was I supposed to shut up, or..."

The pink ghost trembled, then burst into neon pink flame.

"FUCK! I'm sorry, I-"

"METTATON!"

_Mettaton wasn't always flamboyant or confident. Who was he kidding, he wasn't even Mettaton!_

_His name was Pinkuro Blook._

_He was shy once. He was sensitive once. That made him an easy target. Part of his ghost life was a tiny hell, courtesy of one ginger furred kitten. It all started in elementary school. _

_From the first time they saw each other, the kitten knew he hated Pinkuro. He hated the way he looked and talked. So he decided to do something about it. One day, at lunch Pinkuro bumped into him, so he threw an entire tray onto his face. "Watch where you're going next time, femboy!" 'Femboy' became Pinkuro's terrible nickname. Even if he didn't get the term right whatsoever. Each day, the kitten would hurt him, physically and emotionally. He would usually fly, crying to Alphys, who tried to help the situation. She would tell teachers, sit next to Pinkuro, and even roast the kitten herself, but nothing happened. One day, however..._

_It went too far._

_At the playground, the kitten grabbed him, and shoved him into a cage. "I wonder if you're really made of marshmallows." He then proceeded to chew off Pinkuro's left eye. Pinkuro tried his hardest not to scream. The kitten then snatched him out of the cage and slammed him into the concrete. "Say nothing about this, Femboy, or you'll regret it!" _

_So he did what he always did. He flew to Alphys. _

_Alphys was surprised by the sudden appearance of the sobbing pink ghost. "Uh, hi." The ghost couldn't even talk back. Alphys ran as fast as she could to their secret hideout. "What did that jerk do now?" She asked. "p-please d-don't be m-m-mad....." "I'm gonna be if you don't tell me!" _

_The ghost sighed, and uncovered his eye._

_Alphys stared in shock._

_Pinkuro sobbed again and leaned into Alphys._

_"This ends today." Alphys swore._

_During passing period, the kitten shoves Pinkuro into a locker. (yeah they have lockers don't question it) "Leave him alone!" Alphys growled. "Him?" The kitten howled with laughter. "So he's a boy.. Why doesn't Femboy here man up and fight me after school?" "I'LL fight you at lunch recess!" Alphys shouts. "You're capping." "BET!" Alphys growls. "BET!" The kitten mewls. They both stomp off in their respective directions._

_"I'm going to **kill him.**" Alphys mumbles dangerously. "Y-you don't mean that r-right?" Pinkuro asked._

_Pinkuro saw an absolutely feral glint in Alphys' eyes and knew that she wasn't screwing around._

_"o-okay. Is it b-bad that I w-want you t-to?"_

_"Absolutely not! Cause you're gonna help me!" _

_"M-Me?" _

_"Yeah! Don't you wanna beat him up too? Hasn't he tortured you for years?"_

_"Y-yeah. Yeah I d-do!" _

_"Great!" _

_During class there were whispers of the fight. Monsters knew shit was about to go down._

_"Alphys, are you really gonna fight him?" _

_"Pinkuro, you're gonna beat him up too right?"_

_"Beat him up, Al!"_

_"Good luck Pinkuro!" _

_Alphys beamed at the praise. The monsters believed that her and Pinkuro could finally give the kitten a taste of his own medicine. It was wonderful. Pinkuro appreciated it a bit too. With Alphys by his side, he had a chance of beating the kitten up!_

_The famed hour finally struck._

_Alphys and Pinkuro glared at the kitten. He glared back._

_"So, you actually wanna fight, huh? You're so weak, you can't even throw the first punch!"_

_Alphys thought about this. She tried a different tactic._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Bob!"_

_Alphys burst into laughter. "Bob? Seriously? You're built like a Discord mod!" _

_The small crowd that gathered around them laughed loudly._

_"I'm not the one that looks like Lisa Simpson."_

_The crowd 'ooh'ed._

_"I've never seen anyone wear fur like that, dude. Your shit clumps together like one for all. Do you live in a dumpster, or is the trash an accessory? Tell your mom to buy a new gene pool, this one just doesn't suit you."_

_The crowd 'ooh'ed much louder._

_"You! You look like a Jet-Puffed marshmallow!" The kitten cried to Pinkuro._

_"At least I don't look like a redneck at 10. By the way, smart one. It's called a trap. Get with the times." Pinkuro spat._

_The crowd went wild. _

_The kitten, now extremely embarrassed, turned to the pair and yelled "That's IT!" He charged towards them and punched Pinkuro in his already injured eye._

_Alphys grabbed the kitten by the neck, and basically went Thor on his ass._

_The kitten squirmed out of her hold and pressed his thumbs in her eyes. Alphys howled. Pinkuro burst into flame and went Endeavor on him. He singed his fur so badly, that in some places, it was burnt beyond saving. _

_The kitten yowled loudly, unsheathed his claws, and raked them across Pinkuro's face. _

_Pinkuro burst into tears, his eye felt like it was going to explode._

_Alphys' horns sparked with electricity. She took a deep breath, snatched the kitten by the neck and fried his brain. Both her and Pinkuro finished the job by knocking his teeth out. Pinkuro wanted one last attack._

_His eyes glowed brightly._

_"I, Pinkuro Blook, will transfer to you every last bit of depression and fear you have given me. You cannot resist this. For the rest of your life, shall you be cast in DESPAIR!!" _

_Pinkuro cast the spell._

_By then, adults were rushing to the scene._

_"Pinkuro Blook and Alphys Quintera. You two are suspended for a week." _

_Pinkuro seethed. _

_"With all due respect sir, how. How dare you suspend us for getting our justice?"_

_"Listen, I-"_

_"No. YOU LISTEN. We have been bullied for YEARS. We've tried to tell monsters, and call for help. But you didn't care. You didn't listen. I told you, I told you, and ESPECIALLY YOU! You just don't care." _

_"We do sweetie. Now calm down-"_

_"NO! NO, THAT'S **BULLSHIT!**" _

_"Pinkuro, sweetie-"_

_Alphys stepped forward. "Can I show them?" She whispered to the heated pink ghost. He nodded lightly. She slowly uncovered his eye. "This is what happened. This is what happens to all of us. You know why? Because YOU. DON'T. DO. **JACK. SHIT.** You never do anything unless we fistfight. So, we're not sorry for taking matters into our own hands."_

_The teachers were in shock. Until..._

_"Alphys and Pinkuro. I am taking you to the office." _

_Alphys fumed. Did they not just hear her? This wasn't RIGHT. This proved that the adults didn't do shit. She and Pinkuro BOTH were tired of this, and they just did it again? So she did the only logical thing her 10 year old brain could think of._

_She screamed. She screamed, hard and loud. She screamed for herself. She screamed for Pinkuro. She screamed for everyone in the entire school who had been bullied. She screamed in rage. Her rage, however, was a siren of fiery justice. _

_Pinkuro screamed too. He screamed for the abuse he'd taken, the monsters who were hurt, and the monsters who were watching. He screamed in rage. His rage, however served as a sign for hope. A hope that might never come._

_Buildings crumbled. Wood splintered. Trees lost their leaves. The earth shook. Courtesy of Alphys._

_Every last piece of glass, pottery, and metal was shattered. Courtesy of Pinkuro._

_Even with the symbolism and justice in that display, they were still suspended. Teachers still didn't do anything. One thing was for sure though._

_That little pussy would never bother anyone again. _

_End of Flashback_

_"_Mettaton. METTATON!"

He snapped out of his livid daze.

That's right. He was Mettaton now. That ginger cat would never harm him again. He was confident. He was strong. He was Mettaton.

He closed his eyes, and willed his flames away.

"Shit, dude. I.. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We handled it a long time ago."

"Handled what?"

So <strike>Pinkuro</strike> Mettaton explained it to her.

"Wait...Alphys said that?"

"Mhm."

"Alphys."

"Yeah."

"Royal Scientist Alphys."

"Yeah." 

"Are you sure we're talking about the same dino?"

Mettaton giggled.

By the time Undyne figured out who the ginger kitten was, she howled with laughter.

"Fuhuhuhuhu! To think you practically OWN that bitch now." 

"I wouldn't say I own him but he sure as hell learned his lesson!"

Alphys walked into the room. "What's up?! Spill the tea-"

Team U.M.A cringed harshly but then looked at each other.

The house was filled with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Teachers really don't do anything about bullying, like no cap. Here's my advice. If you have a bully, give them hell! You might get whooped, but at least you let off some steam. And don't mind the teachers. They never do anything unless someone throws hands. So tell them that. And if they try to pull something, call them out on their BS!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> -Kynna


End file.
